


When Harvey met Harry

by guardami



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Angst, Family, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Mike is Adorable Dad, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3840607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guardami/pseuds/guardami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike Ross has a kid. Four year old, Harry Ross. He's adorable, and funny, and full of life. He will not work his way into Harvey Specter's heart - and then he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Daddy!” 

Mike Ross woke with a start as his bed dipped and small hands landed on his chest. He grunted, and opened one eye. Above him, his whole life hovered – a large grin on his face, monster pyjamas on and hair rumpled from bed. Mike Ross had a four year old son: Harry.

“Not today, Daddy's gone on holiday.” Mike threw an arm over his eyes as Harry gasped down at him and wriggled until he could see under Mike's arm. 

“But you're right here!” 

Mike chuckled, moving his hand to the back of Harry's head and pulling him into a hug. He sighed and closed his eyes again. For a second, a moment, Harry was still as he settled against Mike, his cheek against his chest and his soft blonde hair brushing Mike's chin. He valued these moments more than any other – for those moments when Harry was finally quiet and soft and gentle and wasn't asking a million questions a minute, or running circles around him, or accidentally knocking every single one of Mike's books to the floor. 

He slowly ran through his days routine: wrestle Harry into clothes, make breakfast, drop Harry at daycare, get to work on time – and not be late, which was difficult given that late was after whenever Harvey decided to arrive that morning – attend a deposition, proof a thousand briefs for Louis and Harvey and any other partner that wanted him, file a subpoena, meet a client for a pro bono case, research the history of about four sketchy looking companies, and then finally pick up Harry from Jenny before finding something to eat, persuading Harry that bath time was a good time and then falling asleep in front of a rerun of Friends. 

Fingers tickling his neck interrupted him and he looked down to see Harry walking his fingers up over his chin. “What do you wanna wear today?” 

Harry pouted. “These!” he said, pointing to his monster print pyjamas. 

“Nah, buddy,” Mike said, “No deal. Mrs Collins won't think you look very smart in those.” 

Harry was quiet for a moment, tracing the neckline of Mike's old worn out t-shirt. “Jeans?”

“That's a step up..” Mike smiled, sitting up. “And if you think about putting on a shirt with that, I'll make pancakes for breakfast.” He glanced at the clock. Harry had been so kind to wake him early enough that the sun wasn't even up yet. 

“Pancakes!” Harry said, jumping off of the bed and tugging on Mike's hand. “Pancakes with bananas and syrup and chocolate chips!” He ran out of the room and Mike could hear drawers being opened as Harry probably searched for his clothes. Mike swung his legs over the edge of the bed and ran a hand across his tired face. Another day begins. 

\---

“Why are you late?” Harvey asked, as Mike jogged into his office. He was sitting at his desk, reading the paper and coffee in hand. 

“I-” Mike said, catching his breath. “Am not late. You decided to be early this morning. It's 8.40.” 

“And you know that if I'm in the office before you, Flash, then you're late.” 

Mike rolled his eyes as he fell into the chair across from Harvey and drank from his coffee. He glanced outside and when he looked back Harvey was looking at him. “You look exhausted.” 

Mike spread his hands and shrugged. “Life of an associate, right?” 

“Tired, yes. Those dark circles? I don't think so.” Harvey paused, looking down at his paper. “What's going on?” 

Alarm bells went off in Mike's head. He had kept Harry from work for a long time, along with the fact that he didn't go to law school, along with the fact that he had a history with drugs, and also that he wasn't the straightest of straight frat boys out in the bullpen. He didn't really know why he had kept his son from Harvey; it was more that he had just never told him, and soon it was too late to mention it all together without the question of: why didn't you tell me sooner? 

He knew it would hurt Harvey if he dropped the bomb now. If he decided that this was the moment to say, “Oh by the way, I have a kid.” Harvey had feelings and Mike knew it, but he also knew Harvey and more importantly, his line of work could be a harsh world. Harry didn't need to be involved. 

Mike brought his mind back from its daydream when he saw Harvey staring. “Just some late nights. Louis dumped a pro bono on me and it's a lot more than I thought.” 

Harvey nodded, jaw tightening a little and Mike wasn't sure he was buying it. 

“I'm gonna get back to work,” Mike said, raising himself from the chair. 

Harvey didn't reply and went back to his morning coffee. 

\---

When six o'clock hit, Harvey came to find Mike still in his cubicle. “Come on,” he said, leaning over the partition. “Time to pack up, I'll give you a ride home. You deserve an evening off to catch up on some human sleep.” He cracked a smile. “We've got court tomorrow and you need to stay awake.” 

Mike closed his eyes, still facing the computer. Harvey was making it increasingly difficult to hide his situation by actually being nice. 

“Mike?” Harvey interrupted his thoughts. 

“Uh, it's okay,” Mike said with a crooked smile. “I'll clear up and get the subway – I've gotta pick up something on the way home.” 

Harvey rolled his eyes. “We can stop.”

Mike shook his head. He had laid his life out in front of Harvey, all except for one big thing. He knew about Trevor, he knew about Rachel. Hell, he even knew crazy little details about Mike that not many other people would be able to answer. If Harvey didn't insist on having no emotions, he'd say they were friends. 

Mike glanced around at the associates still working, some surely in earshot. “Uh..” he gestured with his head towards Harvey's office down the corridor. “Not here. I guess we need to talk.” 

Harvey's brow creased at that. “About?” They started to walk down the hall. Harvey not taking his gaze from Mike, who was studiously staring ahead. 

“Harvey-” 

“What's going on?” 

“There's something I haven't told you..” he looked out of the window before turning around and staring at his boss, and friend, who was standing expectantly with his hands in pockets and jaw set. He took a deep breath and dragged his hands down his face. “First of all, I didn't tell you because it's a completely separate part of my life – it doesn't involve work at all, and-” 

“And- for god's sake, Mike. What is it?” Harvey said, raising his voice as he stared back at his associate. 

“I have a son, okay?” Mike broke eye contact as soon as he had said it. His tone had been harsher than he'd meant, but he wished that he hadn't had to tell Harvey under these circumstances. “His name is Harry. He's four.” He let out the breath he'd been holding in. 

“You-” Harvey said, but didn't finish. He rubbed a hand over his jaw slowly. “You're a father? How the hell did I not know?” 

Mike let out a mirthless laugh. “I've hid it well. Corporate law and blackmail isn't a place for a kid. I wouldn't want it used against me, especially with you know.. the fact that I didn't go to Harvard.” He crossed the floor between him and Harvey so that they were close. “Honestly, I wanted to tell you from the get go but trust is a big issue for me, and Harry's protection is key here. We've had some rough times.” 

Harvey paused, processing all the information. He moved to sit down on the sofa. “You don't trust me?” 

“Oh come on, Harvey,” Mike said, “Of course I do, now. But don't you think it's a bit late for me to blurt out that I have a kid by now.” Mike rubbed his arms self consciously. “Plus a guy like you? Surely you're not child friendly.” 

“Excuse me?” Harvey said. “I do know not to directly hurt feelings sometimes!” 

Mike smirked.

“I've got two nieces. Marcus's kids.” 

Mike nodded. “Who'd of thought you actually have a real life family? I thought you were hatched from an egg dressed in Tom Ford.” 

“Careful,” Harvey warned. “I'm angry that you kept this from me. Is that why I've never made it past the door of your apartment?” 

“That and the fact you'd complain about the mess,” Mike said, rubbing the back of his neck. “Listen, I need to go soon. He's with Jenny at the moment and she's got a night class to go to later.” 

“Okay,” Harvey nodded. “I have more questions, you know.” 

“Of course,” Mike nodded. “I expect you do. We'll talk tomorrow?” 

“After court.” Harvey admonished. 

“After court,” Mike smiled. “Shit, I need to get the subway if I'm gonna get to Jenny's any time soon. See ya Harv-” 

“Hey, come on. Ray is coming to pick me up. Even if we can drop you at Jenny's?” Harvey said, careful to not overstep his new boundaries. 

Mike swallowed and nodded. “Sure.” 

And then before Mike knew it, they were in the car, Harvey scrolling through his emails like Mike hadn't just announced he was a father, and Mike stared out of the window with both dread and the tiniest spark of relief because of Harvey knowing. Mike let his mind drift as they drove towards Brooklyn, and Mike sighed. Harvey knew. And Harvey would handle it, because Harvey always did. 

He turned to look at the man beside him, taking in the set of his jaw and movement of his eyes across the phone screen. “I'm glad you know,” Mike said, surprising himself a little at his words. 

Harvey looked up and locked his phone, sliding it into his pocket and killing Mike with his silence. He nodded. “I'm glad you told me.” He sighed. “I wish you had told me sooner.” 

“Me too,” Mike didn't know what else to say, when Harvey startled him further. 

“Can I meet Harry?” 

“Uh...” Mike said, widening his eyes. “You.. want to?” 

Harvey nodded slowly. “If you're okay with it, obviously.” Harvey left a lot unsaid here, in Mike's opinion, when his brown eyes didn't leave him. Mike bit his lip as he took in Harvey's expression. It said: I'm used to knowing everything about you, and now you've hit me with a massive curveball. 

“Yes,” Mike smiled. “As long as you don't tell him emotions are for fools or another one of the great Harvey Specter pieces of wisdom.” 

Harvey scoffed. “That doesn't sound like me at all.” 

Soon the were approaching Jenny's neighbourhood, and Mike guided Ray to Jenny's building. Mike opened the door and turned to thank Harvey for the ride, and to arrange when Harvey could – maybe – meet the most important part of his life, but he was cut short by a yell. 

“Daddy! You're here!” 

Mike's eyes widened as a small body collided with his. “Hey, buddy!” Mike said, a grin spreading over his face as he picked up Harry and settled him on his hip. 

“I thought you weren't coming!” Harry said, eyes round. “I thought I was gonna have to go to school with Jenny!” 

“Oh, and we can't have you going to school now, can we?” Mike asked, pressing a kiss to his hair. 

“Not until next year, you promised!” Harry pouted, burying his face into Mike's neck. 

Mike hadn't been aware that Harvey had gotten out of the car, and was coming to stand beside him. He caught his eye, and Harvey actually looked... cautious? Mike nodded, it was okay. It always would be. Harvey was the one that had laid his life on the line for Mike. Of course it would be okay. 

“Hey,” Mike said, lifting Harry's head from his shoulder. “You know how I work with Harvey all day?” 

Harry nodded. 

“He's come to meet you. You gonna say hello?” Mike gestured with his head to Harvey. 

“Hello,” Harry smiled, cheeks pink. “Hello, Harvey Specter.” 

Harvey laughed, shocked at being full named by a four year old. He held out his hand, which made the child giggle shyly. “Hello, Harry Ross.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for some explanation from Mike and some understanding from Harvey.

They won at court the next morning - despite Mike being distracted because he knew the talk was coming. The talk where he’d have to tell Harvey everything from the start about Harry. He wasn’t ready for it, wasn’t ready for the mistrust in Harvey’s face. He’d gotten used to seeing Harvey be proud of him now, to see that smile pulling at the corners of his eyes and now it might all change. 

They stepped out of the courthouse into the rain. “Back to the office?” Mike asked.

Harvey turned, “No, I don’t think so.” He sighed. “We’re going to talk about this,” he said, gesturing to Mike. “Let’s go somewhere we can relax. You probably wouldn’t tell me everything at work.” He gave a half smile. “C’mon, I know a place.” Without any more explanation, Harvey started down the stairs with Mike trailing after him. 

They walked for maybe ten minutes, with Mike having no idea where they were going. Harvey eventually stopped in front of a small coffee shop, and Mike almost crashed into his back. The coffeeshop looked about as far from a Starbucks chain as one could find - there were adverts in the window for night classes and lost pets; the rich burgundy paint of the door frame was peeling a little, and when they entered, an old metal bell chimed above the door. 

“Grab a seat,” Harvey said as he pushed open the door. He made his way to the counter, before looking back over at Mike. “Do you want anything to eat?” 

“Sure,” Mike smiled. “You choose.” 

Harvey rolled his eyes but turned back to the counter, where a man had appeared to serve. Mike sat down next to the window, in a cracked leather arm chair. He watched Harvey, who appeared to know the man. He was smiling as he ordered, and let out a laugh that he didn’t allow himself very often. Mike turned his gaze to the rain outside the window, not wanting to be caught staring at Harvey. 

He soon returned, two mugs of coffee in his hands. “Here,” he said, placing one in front of Mike. “Food will be out soon,” he sat down and shrugged off his coat. “Soup and toasted sandwiches okay?” 

Mike grinned, not used to Harvey doing this kind of thing. “Sure, that sounds great.” He took a tiny sip of his coffee and rolled his eyes at how good it was. 

“You know my coffee order?” Mike asked, taking another sip. 

“Of course,” Harvey said, adding cream to his own coffee. “After all, I’ve stolen your coffee enough times to know.” 

They smiled at each other before Harvey’s face settled into a serious expression. “You know we have to talk about this.” 

“Yes,” Mike said. Inside, his emotions were torn between relief of Harvey knowing and unease at what Harvey would think. They paused as their food arrived, and Mike’s stomach grumbled loudly as he caught the smell of rich tomato soup, with cream and herbs, as well as a melting grilled cheese sandwich. 

“How did you find this place?” Mike asked. 

“They have live music on a Thursday night. Usually jazz.” Harvey paused. “My dad used to play sometimes, we’d always come early and get dinner then help set up the shop.” 

Mike nodded, now understanding the familiarity in Harvey’s tone when he was talking to the waiter. He took a spoonful of soup and let himself relax. The food was delicious, and it felt kind of safe in the cafe, with the rain battering on the window and Harvey drinking his latte across from him. 

“Who is Harry’s mother, Mike?” 

That broke the comfortable silence. Mike sighed, putting down his spoon. “She was a girl I knew even in high school. Emma. When we both left school, neither of us were particularly great at the next step. She didn’t actually know what she wanted to do with her life and I was getting… mixed up with Trevor.” 

Harvey’s mouth set into a firm line. 

“I think when two lost people find one another, it’s very easy to think they’re a solution to your whole problem. We dated on and off when I was at Columbia. She got an internship, but hated it. And then when I got kicked out for selling tests, she was all I had, other than Grammy.” 

He paused. “It wasn’t great but it worked.” 

Harvey nodded, waiting for Mike to go on. 

“She fell pregnant, and we thought we could make it work. We were going to get a place of our own, get better jobs. I don’t know, probably just a dream. And then when Harry was born, she just… hated him.” 

Mike rubbed his hands over his face. “I know now that it probably could have been postnatal depression, but I just couldn’t resent Harry the way she did. I just fell in love with him. One day, I got up and she was packing her bags, crying and saying that she’d rather be anywhere in the world but with us.” He shrugged. “She wasn’t happy. I think she thought - we both thought - that having a kid would make everything easier, that it would make us a family. And obviously, that’s not how it works.” 

Harvey was quiet for a long time, eating slowly and processing everything Mike had just spilled out. “Does Harry know who she is?”

Mike closed his eyes. “Kind of. He knows he has a mother, but he thinks she moved away because she couldn’t be with us - not because she didn’t want to be with us.” 

Harvey nodded. “Probably for the best.” Mike thought he was going to lapse into silence again but Harvey spoke. “How did you manage to keep it from work? I mean, the hours at least.” 

“There’s an amazing daycare system, which is part charity too, meaning I’m not up to my eyes in debt as a could be. They’re really good for Harry, but he’ll start school next year.” He smiled. “Otherwise, Jenny is incredible. She works from home and doesn’t mind having Harry running around. He goes to Grammy’s on a Friday night for dinner, so that I can finish up the week’s work and spend the weekends with him.” He chuckled. “It’s a well oiled machine by now.” 

They ate and talked for a while more. Harvey bought them a second round of coffees, this time with a chocolate muffin for Mike and coffee cake for himself. Harvey asked more questions than Mike would expect: Where are you thinking of putting Harry into school? What do you two do at the weekends? Is he a fussy eater? 

It was almost like Harvey cared. 

\---

Later that evening, once they had done a few more hours at the office and kicked a few more corporate law asses, Mike headed home to pick up Harry from Jenny. They rode the subway home together, Harry crushed onto Mike’s lap on the busy rush hour train. 

At home, Harry played with his lego while Mike made lasagna for dinner. Harry even surprised Mike by not picking all of the mushrooms out, so they had some ice cream with fruit for dessert. Harry rewarded Mike with a sticky kiss on the cheek in thanks. 

Just as Mike was running Harry’s bath, his phone buzzed in his pocked. He stood up, cracking his back before opening the text. It was from Harvey: 

"Remember we have two back to back depositions tomorrow, don’t mix up the paperwork."

Mike rolled his eyes and went to put his phone away when it buzzed again. 

"There’s a charity baseball game this weekend if you wanted to bring Harry."

He grinned as he tapped the reply “I’ll think about it,” before rolling up his sleeves and preparing to wrestle Harry into the bath. 

Harry had always loved Mike’s stories. Having a father that could recite any book he’d ever read from memory was pretty cool, but most of all Harry loved Mike’s made up stories. When he’d do silly voices, and tickle him and ask him to help make up the next part of the story. 

They were piled into Mike’s bed, just before Harry’s bedtime. Harry lay on his back, looking up at the ceiling, trying to imagine the rocket ship that Mike was describing with all of his might. His eyes were squeezed closed. 

“Hey,” Mike said softly, tugging Harry against him. “Can I ask you something?” 

“What happened to the rocket?!” Harry asked, hitting Mike’s chest. 

“You’ll find out tomorrow night,” Mike smiled, brushing back Harry’s hair. “You know how you met Harvey the other day?”

Harry nodded. 

“He’s going to a baseball game this weekend and he invited us along.” 

“Can we go?” Harry asked, sitting up in his excitement. 

“Woah, stole my question there, buddy,” Mike said with a laugh as he pulled Harry back down into the bed. “So you wanna go?” 

“Yes please,” Harry whispered. “I would really like to go.” 

“Better be on your best behaviour til then, huh?” Mike said, tapping him on the nose. “Otherwise you’ll be staying here with no baseball whatsoever.” He glanced at the clock on his nightstand. “Now, young man, it’s past your bedtime.” 

He got up from the bed and hoisted Harry onto his hip. “I can’t wait until Saturday, daddy.” Harry mumbled sleepily into his neck. 

“It’ll be here before you know it,” Mike smiled, kissing Harry’s forehead and he took him into his own bedroom and laid him down on the monster print sheets. “Now let’s get tucked in and get some sleep.” 

Mike kissed him again and sat for a moment as Harry curled into a ball to fall asleep. He was sure Saturday would come very, very quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike struggles with the change in relationship with him and Harvey. Harvey and Harry continue to be adorable.

Mike and Harry arrived early to the baseball game. In fact, Harry had been early all morning: he had been early waking up; early running into Mike's room before the sun was even up and early out of the shower, with soap suds all over his body.

It was a beautiful spring morning, still cold and Harry was wrapped up in his favourite orange jacket, hat snug on his head and his hands forced into the dark green mittens Grammy had made for Christmas. He stood at Mike's side, bouncing on the spot as Mike looked around for Harvey.

"We're still a lil early, buddy," Mike said, taking Harry's hand as a crowd was slowly forming.

Harry leaned against his leg. "Is he coming?"

"Like I said, we're still early."

Harry nodded and looked around, pointing out a woman with a small dog before letting out a gasp. "He's here!" Harry jumped, tugging on Mike's hand.

And he was right, Mike turned to see Harvey coming towards them with a coffee in hand, a small smile on his face. Mike still wasn't used to seeing Harvey dressed casually, seeing his hair not waxed completely into place. Harvey's dark jeans and coat still screamed designer, the purple scarf at his neck and his crinkle-eyed smile said otherwise.

Mike smiled as Harvey reached them.

"Bit cold for sports," Harvey said.

"At least it's for charity," Mike said with a laugh.

Harvey rolled his eyes before looking down at Harry. "Hey, Harry," Harvey said, before - to Mike's surprise - kneeling down in front of the child. "Are you looking forwards to watching the game?"

"Yes!" Harry said, with an excited bounce that nearly sent Harvey's coffee flying. "I've never watched baseball like this."

"Like this?" Harvey quirked an eyebrow.

"Like proper baseball. We just play catch at preschool, or I've seen it on the TV!"

"Oh, I see," Harvey nodded, "Well, this is just a small game, the people are playing to raise money for charity, rather than professionally - I hope that doesn't disappoint you."

Harry shook his head as Harvey stood back up. Mike swiped his coffee for a sip, he was surprised to hear Harvey say what he said next: "Maybe we'll get you to a stadium one day for a game. Let's go sit down."

As they walked to the make shift benches, Mike let Harry go ahead slightly to choose seats for them. "Hey," he said softly, catching Harvey's arm. "I know what you said about going to stadiums was probably just a joke, but he's a kid. He takes this stuff seriously." Mike couldn't read Harvey's expression. "Please don't make promises you can't keep."

Harvey raised his eyebrows. "What makes you think that's a promise I don't intend to keep?"

"Oh," Mike said. "Okay."

"I'll keep it in mind though," Harvey said, looking at Mike. "I know that this is different. That I'm not your boss here."

"Yeah," Mike said, as he sidled into the row of benches after Harry.

"Are you okay?" Harvey asked.

"Yeah," Mike repeated, "It's just different."

Harvey nodded and looked, for a moment, as if he was about to say something but Harry chirped, "I want to sit beside Harvey!" and the moment was lost. Mike was suddenly thankful for Harry being there, and interrupting at that moment. For some reason, he had been nervous when Harvey had looked at him like that. Something in his expression that he wasn't sure of, and certainly wasn't something he had seen in the office before.

 

The game passed, with Harry whooping and clapping and yelling as if this game was the most important in America. Mike watched Harvey help Harry to stand on the bench so he could see better, and Harry stood with a hand on each of Harvey and Mike's shoulders to steady himself as he supported his favourites.

The game was just about ending when Mike's attention was caught by someone calling his name. He looked over his shoulder to see Grammy's next door neighbours, Mr and Mrs Curtis, there with their two grandchildren. He turned to look at Harvey and Harry who were deep in discussion about the rules of baseball as they kept one eye on the score.

“Harvey, can you watch him for two-”

“Yeah, I got it,” Harvey answered automatically, his hand resting on Harry's shoulder as he gestured to something on the pitch.

Mike tilted his head, watching the pair for another second before going to talk to Mr and Mrs Curtis who greeted him with warm hugs and warnings that he never visited anymore.

  
  


“I'm hungry,” Harry whined, as they started to leave the park after the game was finished.

“You're always hungry, monster,” Mike said, as he scooped Harry up to settle on his hip. “I swear you inhaled breakfast this morning before I'd even started mine.”

Harry giggled.

“Let's grab something to eat,” Harvey said, kind of to Mike's surprise. He was surprised at Harvey's willingness to spend time with them, with no talk about the office or their cases, or to steer Mike's choices in parenthood as so many people seemed to want to do. He seemed to be content talking with both of them, but taking his time listening to Harry and slowly building friendship with him.

“Where?” Mike asked, adjusting Harry's weight on his side.

“Whatever's easier for you two,” Harvey said with a shrug, and Mike laughed, not used to this easy going Harvey.

“I want a hot dog!” Harry said, burying his hand under Mike's collar.

“Okay, diner it is,” Mike said. “Is that okay?” he asked, looking at Harvey.

“Of course,” Harvey said, as Mike put Harry down to start walking. Harvey put his hand on Mike's shoulder. “Stop worrying.”

They went to a diner Mike had been to a few times but hadn't been to in years. The place was pretty, scrubbed clean and filled with families making the most of their Saturdays together. They settled into a booth and Mike helped Harry peel off his many layers until he was content in his dinosaur t-shirt.

Harvey and Mike grabbed menus as the waitress laid a colouring sheet and crayons in front of Harry who gave her a delighted grin and immediately hunched over the page. “What are you gonna have?” Mike asked, counting the amount of sides he wanted to add to his burger.

“Don't know yet,” Harvey hummed, turning over his menu. “Definitely having an extra large chocolate milkshake though.”

Mike laughed in surprise, he had seen Harvey drink coffee, champagne and scotch but never a huge sugary drink.

Harvey looked at him. “What?”

“A milkshake? I thought you'd be keeping an eye on your physique and sticking to something fresh and healthy.”

Harvey smirked, leaning his elbows on the table. “You don't need to worry about my physique, Mike,” he glanced at Mike over his menu. “I think I'm going to go for a hot dog and chilli cheese fries and onion rings.” He looked challengingly at him. “Is that okay, or are we watching my health?”

“Shut up, Harvey,” Mike said, as the waitress came to take their orders. As Harvey smiled at the waitress and piled up his order, Mike couldn't help but notice how Harvey's navy denim shirt that was loosely buttoned over a t-shirt clung a little to his body, not as structured as his suits. The rolled up sleeves showed off his arms, he was pretty sure the waitress was checking him out.

“When is the food coming?” Harry asked, as the waitress literally left their table, pulling Mike out of his daydream.

“They have to cook it first, buddy,” Mike said, which earned a monumental pout from Harry.

Harvey and Mike talked about work for the first time since they had met that morning, about Louis's upcoming birthday and the theatrical party he was throwing for it.

“I probably won't make it,” Mike said, fiddling with his napkin. He gestured his head towards Harry. “Childcare.”

Harvey rolled his eyes. “What a good excuse. Can't you tell Louis I'm helping?”

Mike chuckled. “What a way to run the rumour mill.”

Harvey smiled, and their drinks arrived. Harvey slurped his milkshake while looking at Mike. “Delicious,” he said, grinning.

Mike couldn't believe how much he enjoyed the rest of the meal – not just the food, but the company, the general atmosphere between the three of them. He was taken aback by Harvey's patience with Harry, and found that he could have watched them all day together, with Harvey teasing Harry about not finishing his dinner and having no ice cream, and Harry sticking his tongue out in return when Mike 'wasn't looking.'

As they left, Mike felt a heaviness he couldn't quite place. He felt like this shouldn't end, because he felt like seeing Harvey like this was a privilege he wouldn't get very often. He sighed as they said their goodbyes outside the diner, but as Harvey hugged a grumpy Harry goodbye he said “we'll have to do this again,” and Mike found that he really hoped so.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being so slow in posting, my schedule has freed up some and I can't wait to continue this. Thanks for reading! xo


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite trying to keep the topic of Harry out of the office, Harvey, Mike and now Donna are doing an awfully bad job of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that this took so long to post! Things just got in the way and all of a sudden it was three weeks later. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

“Bath time, champ,” Mike said, looking at his son who was currently covered in red, green and purple paint. They had just wrapped up an evening of finger painting: Mike knew that once the pictures were dry he would be redecorating the refrigerator and his bedside table with Harry's latest artworks. 

“Why?” Harry asked, with a pout. Mike couldn't deny that the kid looked adorable, swamped in one of Mike's oldest t-shirts that was covered in paint, chalk and glue from their many arts and crafts days over the years. 

“It's now or in the morning, Harry,” Mike said, bending down to be on his level. “And something tells me purple paint will be harder to get out of your hair once it's been dried in for ten hours.” Mike watched a range of emotions play on his son's face before finally allowing himself to smile as Harry made a move towards the bathroom. 

Ten minutes later, Mike sat on the bathroom floor with his back against the door, watching Harry stick his foam letters on the tiles. He grinned, as he suggested simple words for Harry to spell out. 'Harry' was always first to go up on the wall, usually followed by 'Daddy', or 'Grammy', or 'Jenny'. Otherwise it was the names of his favourite animals. Harry was a smart kid, and Mike pushed him with his reading and writing skills, but tonight Harry was struggling over the spelling of dolphin, confused that the letter f wasn't in there somewhere. 

Mike let his thoughts wander as Harry played, pausing his spelling in favour of piling bubbles on his head and smearing bubbles on his chin to create a large Father Christmas beard. Mike stretched his legs out as much as their small bathroom allowed, and found himself wishing time would just slow down. His time seemed to be managed by the firm at the moment, and instead of measuring the year in months, he found himself measuring it by the cases that passed over his desk. He had to get a hold on time soon, after all it was almost time to start thinking about school for Harry, and about moving apartments, as their lease was almost up and Mike was thinking that they could use somewhere bigger. 

“Daddy?” Harry brought him out of his thoughts. 

“Mhmm?” Mike asked, checking his watch. “Five more minutes, buddy, then we'll get that hair washed.” 

“Okay,” Harry answered, nodding his head and sending bubbles everywhere. He held up some foam letters in his hands. “How do I spell Harvey?” 

Mike raised his eyebrows and laughed. “Oh, he's made it onto the great bathroom wall already, has he?” 

Harry smiled his toothy grin that Mike loved. “He likes milkshakes, and he is so tall.” 

“What else does one look for?” Mike muttered under his breath before getting onto his knees, and ignoring the sharp pain in his back, before starting to search the bubbly water for the letters they would need. 

 

Mike entered Harvey's office the next morning with two coffees in a cardboard tray, files under his arm and his phone pressed between his ear and his neck. Harvey raised his eyebrows as Mike finished the conversation and switched the call off, before falling into a chair and depositing his coffee and files on his desk. 

“I hope you didn't forget Donna's drink?” Harvey smirked. 

“Nah, she's currently sipping on her favourite skinny soy but with whipped crème and hazelnut syrup and caramel coffee whatever delight, don't you worry,” Mike smiled, opening his own coffee to pour a sugar sachet in. 

Harvey nodded and pulled the file towards him, opening it and scanning it lazily while sipping his coffee. 

“So I think you've made quite an impression on someone...” Mike said, watching Harvey read. 

Harvey didn't look up. “I make quite an impression on everyone,” he said smugly, turning a page. 

“On Harry, you dumbass,” Mike couldn't resist rolling his eyes as Harvey finally sat up and looked at him. Mike caught the smile that ghosted across Harvey's face before continuing. “Your name even made it onto my bathroom wall last night.” 

Confusion clouded Harvey's expression. “Your bathroom wall?” 

“Oh,” Mike laughed, “Harry has these letters he can stick on the wall while he's in the bath. He likes to spell out the names of his family, of his favourite things, animals.” Mike looked away, couldn't hold Harvey's gaze for another second. “You came up last night, he asked how to spell your name.” He paused. “He thinks you're tall.” 

“He's right,” Harvey said, leaning back in his chair. 

Mike rolled his eyes again. “You're like an inch taller than I am.” 

“And yet he says I'm tall,” Harvey smiled. 

“You're such a child,” Mike said, getting up from the chair. “I'll have the Buckley briefs ready for noon.” 

“Mike?” 

“Yeah?” Mike turned, his hand on the door. 

“We'll sort something soon, okay? If both you and Harry want that,” Harvey stated, nodding as he said it. He didn't want Mike to feel like he was being pushed around in his role as Harry's father, and Harvey was more than happy to let Mike lead the way on this one. 

 

Seconds after Mike was out of view, Donna appeared at the door, looking like she was about to burst. Harvey glanced up, “You know they put too much god-damn sugar in those coffee drinks you love. What's up with you?” 

“I know, Harvey,” she blurted out, before coming into the room and closing the door. 

“I thought you claimed to know everything?” he asked, his tone light but it faded as he looked up and caught her facial expression. 

“I know about Mike and... Harry?” she said, biting her lip. “I mean, I suspected that something was going on when he first came to the firm, he's had to leave a couple of times and he can be quieter and more guarded on the phone-” 

“Calm down,” Harvey said, cutting off her monologue. 

“I heard you two talking.” 

“I forget we don't turn the intercom off,” Harvey said, pinching the bridge of his nose. “And I forgot you weren't there the other day.” 

“The other day?” 

“When Mike told me for the first time,” Harvey said, turning to face the window. “You were at Happy Hour with Rachel.” He turned back to her. 

“I feel so guilty for overhearing,” Donna said, sitting down on the sofa. 

Harvey sighed. “You knew worse about him before anyway. I'll tell him.” Donna went to speak and he raised his hand. “He needs to know.” She looked like she was about to protest again and Harvey found himself dying to go and tell Mike right away. “Donna, this is the bit of Mike's life that he completely rules. I can tell him to do whatever I want here, but at home he's got a little boy to take care of. He needs to know where he stands. He's doing the best he can.” 

Donna nodded. She was quiet and Harvey came to sit on the sofa beside her. “It's not your fault,” Harvey said, looking at her. She nodded again. 

“Have you met him?” she asked suddenly. She didn't wait for an answer before speaking again. “I just can't quite believe he's got a kid, you know? I always just think of him as Mike, the associate, the puppy.” 

Harvey nodded slowly. “Yeah, I've met Harry.” He sighed. “Just twice though.” 

“Tell me everything,” Donna said, her eyes bright. 

“The whole point of this conversation is that you already know too much,” Harvey said, getting up and going back to his desk. “Another time,” he said, watching her get up to leave. She smiled as she went back to her desk. 

 

The day was winding down, and Harvey decided to stop by Mike's cubicle before leaving for the evening. “Are you nearly done?” he asked, as Mike leaned back in his chair and put down his highlighter. 

“Almost,” he said, shuffling his papers. Harvey leaned over and grasped an envelope with beautiful calligraphy on the front. “You got one too,” he said, sliding open the envelope to reveal a duck egg blue piece of card that cordially invited him to Louis's birthday. 

“Yeah,” Mike said with a sigh, “I bet it'll be a hell of a night. You'll have to tell me all about it.” 

“You're really not coming?” Harvey asked, “Come on, you know Louis will drink too much champagne and give us a soliloquy of love to his cat.” 

Mike snorted. “Yes, Harvey, I'm really not coming. I have a certain someone to take care of,” he said, looking around the bullpen although most of the associates were on a huge case in the library. 

“Who am I meant to exchange bored looks with?” Harvey said, as he watched Mike pack up his things. 

“Donna.” 

“Will be hunting down a man,” Harvey said, handing Mike his phone. 

“Jessica.” 

“Will be representing the firm, and will tell me to be nice to Louis,” Harvey grimaced. 

“Get a date for the evening,” Mike sighed, finally turning round to face Harvey as he pulled on his jacket. 

“Boring,” Harvey pouted, “There's paid vacation in it for you if you go.” 

Mike laughed. “I'll see what I can do.” They walked down the corridor and Harvey smiled, happy to have Mike maybe coming with him. He found that these events were better with Mike; that there was more to laugh about, and it was easier to relax with him than without him. He put that feeling in a box as Mike spoke again. 

“So you said that,” he shifted his bag further up on his shoulder, “you want to come hang out with Harry again?” 

“Only if you want me to,” Harvey replied, but he was nervous Mike would say no. 

“Dinner on Saturday? I'll make dessert too,” Mike muttered, as they reached the elevator. He pushed the button. “You can come early if you want, he wants you to see the apartment.” He chuckled. “And his room, and paintings, and plant.” 

“Plant?” Harvey asked, confused. 

“His Venus fly trap,” Mike said, with a crooked smile. “He thinks it's magic.” 

“Well, I look forwards to it,” Harvey said, and couldn't stop the small smile that settled on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey comes to dinner, finally. Harry is ecstatic, Mike finds himself a little nervous of the situation. Ice cream is consumed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say that this is all pretty much season 1 rules, I wanted the rules of Pearson Hardman/Specter whatever to stay out of this. It's more about the relationship between Harry and Harvey and Mike that matters than whether Mike is an associate or has his own office. Donna will remain Harvey's secretary for this fic, and Mike will remain stuck in his cubicle.

“Right, what do we need?” Mike asked, “Have you got the list?” 

“Yep!” Harry said, as he wrapped a hand around the end of the shopping cart and started to walk down the aisle to find the things they needed. Mike and Harry had got up early to go grocery shopping for everything they needed for dinner tonight. Harry insisted on carrying the list, while Mike pushed the cart: it was an important day, Harvey was coming to dinner. 

“We need sweet potatoes,” Harry said, as they pulled up the vegetable section. 

“Uh huh,” Mike said, “Pick out some nice ones then.” Mike smiled as he watched Harry carefully select his produce, pleased Harry wanted to help out with this kind of thing. He had witnessed kids having monumental temper tantrums through not wanting to come shopping – but he found it helped to let Harry have some responsibility of his own, to pick out ingredients, to plan meals and to pick a treat at the end of the trip. 

Harry had chosen the meal for tonight's dinner, claiming that he would do a better job choosing than Mike ever would. After half an hour of flipping through Grammy's recipe book and Mike's bookmarked recipes on the computer, Harry decided they would have barbecue chicken and sweet potato wedges, and homemade coleslaw if Mike had the time of course. 

“So what about dessert then?” Mike asked, “Have you decided?” 

“I don't know,” Harry said, turning around from his position at the front of the cart. 

“Have a think then,” Mike said as he came to stand behind Harry (who, despite his confidence, was having some difficulty reading certain words on the list), mentally ticking off the items they had already put in the cart. “Let's go and get some drinks for tonight.” 

Harry picked lemonade for himself, before piping up, “We should get Harvey a chocolate milkshake!” Mike laughed and shook his head and was about to answer when he heard someone call his name. 

“Mike?” he turned, to see their landlord, Joe standing there with his basket full of food and his kids running circles around him, putting their own choices into the basket without him noticing. 

“Oh hey,” Mike said, pulling Harry back to his side as Joe approached. “How's things?”

“Usual,” Joe said, nodding his head. He inclined his head towards Harry. “How're you, little man?” 

“Awesome!” Harry beamed up at Joe, bouncing on his toes. “We're having Harvey over for dinner and I can't wait! Daddy's having beer but I get lemonade with lemon slices in it.” 

Joe chuckled, trying to keep up with Harry's million-mile-an-hour speech. “Lemon slices? Fancy. Who's Harvey?”

“Oh,” Mike said, starting to answer but was cut off by Harry. “He's our friend! He likes to spend so much time with daddy that he's coming to dinner tonight.” 

Mike mentally facepalmed, and attempted to laugh it off. “He's my boss.” 

Joe nodded, a smile in place. “Well, I'll let you get to shopping then,” he said, starting to wrangle his own children back to his side. “You have fun tonight, guys,” he clapped Mike on the shoulder before heading off down the aisle. He couldn't be sure but he thought he saw Joe throw him a wink as he walked away. 

Mike rolled his eyes as he started to push the cart again, Harry already talking at his side about how he was going to write a menu for Harvey to read. Joe was a nice guy, really. He had been a bit of an ass when Mike had first moved in, but as soon as Joe had realised there was a kid involved, he had become a lot more accommodating – allowing for an easy rent at Christmas, and around August when Harry's birthday came around. Mike smiled, as he saw Joe pick up his daughter at the end of the aisle. They were lucky to have landed the place, and in the back of his mind Mike was hoping Harvey wouldn't be too critical when he came to visit. 

“Can we do ice cream bar for dessert?” Harry piped up, as he walked backwards in front of the cart. 

“Hey, don't do that,” Mike said, catching up and turning Harry around by the shoulder. “We don't need a fall today, buddy. And ice cream bar? Sure.” He smiled. “I don't know if Harvey will have done it before...” he laughed, knowing Harry's reaction before it even happened. 

“But it's the best!” the kid spluttered, “Come on, daddy, we need to get all the toppings!” 

Mike sighed as Harry tugged the cart, and therefore him too, down the next aisle to choose his favourite sweets for the dessert of choice of a child. 

 

Harvey found himself holding his breath as he knocked on the door of the Ross residence. Fortunately, he didn't have to wait for long, as the door opened and he was met with both Harry and Mike at the door. 

“Hey!” Mike said, one hand on the door and Harvey found himself smiling at Mike, who looked so relaxed, compared to the office setting he was used to. 

“Harvey!” Harry said, coming forwards to stand right in front of Harvey, desperate to gain the attention of his new favourite person. 

Harvey grinned again, and said his hellos, before the three of them moved in to the apartment. Harvey handed Mike a bottle of wine, and a bag of sweets of Harry with the explanation, “couldn't come empty handed if you're going to cook for me.” 

As soon as Harvey had shed his jacket and settled onto the couch, Harry was beside him, jammed up close to show Harvey the drawings he had been doing this week. Mike went immediately to separate, and to remind Harry that not everyone wanted to be his personal pillow, but when Mike looked at them, Harvey didn't seem to be that bothered. His arm rested along the back of the sofa, Harry was looking from his drawings to Harvey's face and Mike couldn't believe his eyes. It was so.. comfortable and he just wasn't used to seeing Harvey like this. 

“You want one?” Mike asked, holding out an uncapped beer. 

Harvey accepted, and Harry pouted. “Don't worry,” Mike sighed, “I will get you your precious drink too.” 

“With lemon slices!” Harry called. 

“Of course,” Mike smiled, crossing his arms. “Are you two just gonna sit there all night while I feed you both and clean up after you?” 

“You mean that wasn't the original offer?” Harvey asked, and Mike went to retort but he was distracted by Harry leaning his cheek on Harvey's shoulder and how god-damn adorable it looked. 

Mike went back to the kitchen and back to the coleslaw he had been making before Harvey arrived. Harry came to collect his drink, and whispered to Mike that he was going to do a drawing for Harvey soon, since Harvey seemed to like his pictures. Harry soon wandered back to the living room, and Mike listened to the quiet conversation and laughter coming from next door. He finished up his prep for the meal, and turned the chicken that was sizzling away in the oven before grabbing a beer of his own and joining the other two in the living room. 

“Miss me?” Mike asked as he came to sit in the armchair next to the window. 

Harry scrunched up his face in reply, moving to sit on the floor. He reached into one of the drawers housed in the coffee table and pulled out some toy cars, running them up and down the edge of the rug and bumping them into Harvey's feet. Harvey eventually stretched his legs out, crossing them at the ankle, and seemed more than happy to let Harry drive his cars through the gap between his legs and the sofa as he and Mike sat talking.

“So what are we eating?” Harvey asked, looking at Mike. “All home cooking?” he said, quirking an eyebrow. 

“Actually yes,” Mike nodded, before looking down at Harry. “Harry made a menu for you to read as well.” At that, Harry jumped up and ran to the dining table, which had a folded piece of paper in the middle of the three table settings. 

“Here!” Harry said, shoving the piece of paper into Harvey's hands. 

“Oh, everything sounds delicious,” Harvey said as he scanned the page. “Ice cream bar?” he asked, looking at Harry. 

“What?” Harry asked, confused. 

“What is that?” 

“You don't know?” Harry gasped, his innocent expression incredulous. 

“Harry-” Mike warned, not wanting his child to be so shocked at the idea – god forbid – that someone didn't know what an ice cream bar was. 

“It's where you get a bowl of ice cream, Daddy got vanilla and chocolate chip kinds today-” Harry glanced at Mike, “and then you put ALL the toppings you can think of into bowls in the middle of the table and decorate your own ice cream to make it delicious.” Harry grinned. “It's the best.” 

“I see,” Harvey said, nodding. “Sounds good, what toppings did you choose?” 

“It's a surprise!” Harry said, leaning close in to Harvey. 

“It won't be a surprise for much longer,” Mike cut in as a timer went off in the kitchen. “Dinner's ready.” 

 

Mike hadn't felt like he did at dinner in a long time. He wasn't usually quiet at family dinners with Grammy and Jenny, usually filling them in on work and what he and Harry had done throughout the week, the new recipes he had attempted, but tonight he simply wanted to watch Harry and Harvey interact. 

He totally wasn't used to seeing this Harvey, he had indeed got a glimpse at the baseball game but to see him relaxing across the dining table, in his home, it set something off inside him, making something lodge in his ribs and make it difficult to do anything but soak it all in. He never thought the man who was so emotionally detached at work would have warm smiles for Harry, would be patient enough to listen to his rambling tales and be totally okay with how touchy feely Harry could be when he liked someone. But Harvey seemed to be drinking it in as much as Mike was, and Mike wondered whether this was exactly what Harvey needed: to be around someone without a vendetta or plan, someone who just wanted to spend time with him purely for liking him. 

When they had finished their dinner, and Harry had been persuaded to eat some more salad along with his chicken and wedges, Harvey stood to help clear the plates. 

“You don't need to,” Mike said, smiling. 

“It's the least I can do, Mike,” he said, returning the soft smile. So Mike let him, and they piled everything up in the sink, Mike saying that it could wait until later, and suddenly Mike was hit with a worry that Harvey was waiting to leave, that he was doing this out of kindness to Mike. 

“You can go if you want,” he said, keeping his eyes trained on the cutlery he was putting into the basin. 

“What?” Harvey asked, and Mike heard him still across the kitchen from where he had been putting condiments back in the fridge. 

“If you have other things to be doing, rather than hanging out here. It's the weekend after all.” Mike held his breath, but he had to let Harvey know that he wasn't trapped here in this mundane little dinner date with him and his kid. 

Harvey sighed from across the room. “Mike, believe it or not I'm enjoying myself.” 

Mike turned around and leaned back against the sink, arms crossed. “I just wasn't sure. I don't picture you doing things like this very often.” 

“True,” Harvey conceded, “But I like to, I love doing this with Marcus and the girls, you and Harry are excellent company. He's a wonderful kid, Mike.” 

“Okay,” Mike nodded, “I just wasn't sure,” he repeated and Harvey moved forwards at that and laid a hand on his shoulder. “It's fine,” he smiled, “I'm glad to be here, I'm glad you want me to be here with you and Harry.” 

They didn't say anything after that, just mutually, silently, agreed to leave it at that. Harvey went back to the dining table, sitting down to ask Harry about his dessert choice while Mike started tipping fruit into small bowls and opening bags of chocolates and sweets and sprinkles as well. 

Soon they were all seated at the table, Harvey and Mike arguing over who got the raspberries first to go with their ice cream, while Harry carefully calculated how many chocolate chips would go well with grapes. Mike found the tension that had settled in his shoulders leave, relieved to know that Harvey wasn't waiting to leave. He knew kids could be difficult for some people, and Harry had a full on personality for a tiny little person like him; constantly full of questions. 

Mike decided to open the bottle of wine that Harvey had brought, knowing in the back of his mind that it probably cost about half of his monthly salary but didn't let that thought get to him as he poured two glasses. Harvey accepted, and the warm easy smile that he got as Harvey took the glass made him feel like he wanted the night to go on forever – for Harry to not slowly get grumpy before bed like most nights, for Harvey not to mention work and for them to stay in the little happy space they had created at the dinner table that night. 

Alas, Harry did inevitably get grumpy and clingy as time wore on. He had gotten giddy from laughing and playing with Harvey, playing tickle monster after dinner as they were all settled on the sofa, and guessing games and Harry showing Harvey his precious stuffed dinosaur: Hugo. 

Harvey excused himself to the bathroom and Mike took the opportunity to pull Harry into his lap, settling him against his chest. He stroked the back of a finger against his cheek, rosy from laughter. “Hey, you need to calm it down, okay?” Mike said, “It's nearly time for bed.” 

“Can't I stay up late?” Harry said, doing what he always did when he was sleepy and slipping his hand under Mike's collar to his neck. “Harvey's here.” 

“I know he is, but I'm sure he can come over another day,” Mike stroked his hair, “And it's already half an hour past your bedtime as it is, buddy.” 

Harvey went to return to the living room but as he heard the mention of his own name, from Harry's voice, he paused, lingering at the living room door. He wasn't one to listen in on such conversations, but found his curiosity piqued. 

“You think he'll come back again?” Harry said. 

“I sure hope so,” Mike replied with a smile, infinitely glad to feel Harry finally settling down. 

Harvey took that moment to enter the room again, but didn't say anything. He would, of course, be delighted to be asked to return to the Ross household and spend time with this amazing child, and his equally amazing father. Harvey was taken aback by just how much he enjoyed seeing Mike be a father, rather than a frazzled associate. 

“Bedtime, monster,” Mike said, aware of Harry's head getting heavier on his shoulder. “Say goodnight to Harvey.”

Harry moved from Mike's lap, until he was kneeling on the sofa beside Harvey. He hesitated for a moment, and they looked at one another before Harry's face broke into a smile and he hugged Harvey, his hands curling into the fabric of Harvey's sweater. Harvey's hands moved of their own accord, holding the little body to his as he felt the strength of the hug. “Goodnight, Harry,” Harvey said, and with that Harry raised his head and kissed Harvey on the cheek. Harvey grinned at that, touching a finger to the tip of Harry's nose, who scrunched his face up adorably. “Goodnight, Harvey,” he parroted before Mike lifted him off of the sofa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much for your support, I'm overwhelmed by everyone's positive response to this fic. The amazing feedback keeps me going! <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey and Mike are bad at watching TV.

“He's asleep,” Mike said, coming out of Harry's room and leaving the door open behind him an inch, in case Harry woke up again. He was relieved to find Harvey still in the living room, not pulling on his jacket or collecting his shoes from beside the door. Instead, Harvey was on the couch, flicking through a magazine that had been on the coffee table, feet stretched out in front of him and his half empty glass of wine on the arm of the couch beside him. 

Mike took a moment to take in the image of a relaxed Harvey, with slouched shoulders and easy stature, rather than his normal armoured appearance. Mike collapsed onto the couch beside Harvey, picking up his own glass of wine and leaning back. 

“Did he go off to sleep okay?” Harvey asked. 

Mike turned and looked at him, “Yeah, I think he's exhausted,” he murmured, “He said next time you've to read him a story.” 

Harvey's mouth formed into a soft smile, “I will,” he nodded. “I mean, I'd love to.” 

“He really likes you, you know,” Mike said, not willing his voice to be anything more than the soft tone they were speaking in. “God knows why,” he rolled his eyes. 

“Hey,” Harvey said, elbowing him in the arm. “What's not to like?”

“The arrogance, the amount of hair product, the list goes on,” Mike said, laughing under his breath. 

They lapsed into laughter and Mike couldn't help but think that he wished they could be like this more often. There was no deadlines hanging over their heads, nobody threatening their corporate livelihood. 

“I like Harry too,” Harvey said, breaking the silence. 

“Yeah?” Mike turned again, wanting to catch Harvey's expression and remember it. 

“Yeah,” Harvey murmured. “He's like you,” he turned to look at Mike and Mike couldn't help but grin in return. 

“Yeah, the old blue eyes and blonde hair got passed down to him, huh?” 

“Not just that,” Harvey said, leaning forwards to grab the bottle of wine off of the coffee table and refilling their glasses. “But the way he speaks, mannerisms, you know? He's very inquisitive.” 

Mike laughed. “Feeling complimentary?” 

“Maybe,” Harvey pouted. “What's wrong with it?” 

Mike felt his cheeks hurting from smiling. “Just not used to it, that's all.” 

Harvey put his hands over his eyes. “Shut up.” 

Mike took a sip of his wine. “Do you want to watch a film?” 

“Am I boring you?” Harvey raised an eyebrow. 

“No, no, it's just-” 

“Sure, Mike,” Harvey said, smirking. 

Mike turned on the TV, resting his elbow on the cushion wedged in between he and Harvey. He was used to being in Harvey's personal space at work, but he could feel the warmth of Harvey's skin next to him, and could hear the rhythm of his breathing and the sound of the leather of the couch moving under his back as he shifted slightly. Mike flipped through the TV channels, not settling on anything for two long until he ended up settling on a crime drama he hadn't seen before. Harvey didn't object so he left it on. In the back of his mind, he knew they were both looking for something to fill the noise since Harry had gone to bed and there wasn't an excuse for Harvey to make his way home. 

“I need to talk to you,” Harvey said, out of the quiet. 

Mike's stomach clenched as he turned, looking at Harvey who was studiously not looking at him. Instead, he was tracing the edge of his glass with a finger. 

“Yeah?” 

Harvey paused for a second, letting the quiet absorb them again. He took a breath. “Donna knows.” He felt his own voice heavy in his chest, uncomfortable that only a small time ago, Mike had laid even more trust in his hands. Not even a month later, and the information had fallen into someone else's lap. Harvey could only be thankful that it was Donna who had heard, and not someone who would consider keeping the secret for their own personal gain. “She heard it on the intercom when we were in my office the other day.” 

“Doesn't she know everything anyway?” Mike said, forced lightness in his tone. He didn't look angry, but he just knew that it was always going to be a domino effect, that as soon as one person in the firm knew about his little boy, it would snowball out of control. 

“She feels guilty for hearing, when really it's my fault for not stopping it before it got to her,” Harvey murmured, voice low. “You know she wouldn't dream of telling anybody.” 

“How can you know that?” Mike asked, knowing it was a stupid question. He dragged his hands over his face, exasperated and more tired than ever. 

Harvey sighed. “She does care about you, you know,” Harvey rested a hand on Mike's shoulder, causing the other man to lower his arm from his eyes. “Please try not to worry about it.” 

“Oh,” Mike said, nodding. “Try not to worry, that last month nobody in the firm knew I had a kid and now two people do. Next week Louis will know, then Rachel because who knows what will happen at Happy Hour with Donna, and then all of a sudden Jessica Pearson will be knocking at my door with a two week notice-” 

“Will you calm down?” Harvey asked, increasing the pressure of his hand on Mike's shoulder. “|First of all, how could you be fired for being a father-” 

“Harvey, I know it's hard to understand, but Harry is the most important thing in the world to me,” Mike got up and walked to the window. “I can't risk anything to do with his happiness.” 

“I know.”

“Do you?” Mike asked, raising his hands. 

Harvey stood as well, standing with the coffee table in between he and Mike. “I can't say I know completely,” he crossed his arms, “but I understand why you're doing it. And so will Donna. She's known about Harvard all this time.” 

“That's different,” Mike said, looking away. 

“Is it?” Harvey countered. “Because it looks to me like she was protecting you without any benefit for herself, and trust me, this is the same.” 

Mike was quiet. He turned away from Harvey to look out of the window. He didn't want to see Harvey's expression again, which was looking for trust. He knew that inevitably Donna would protect he and Harry, even for the love of Harvey rather than him. He turned back around, to see Harvey looking tense, hands in his pockets. 

“Okay,” Mike muttered. “But no one else.” 

“No one else,” Harvey agreed, sitting back down on the couch and pouring them another glass of wine. 

They talked a while more, trying to put the intensity of Harvey's confession back to normal, for Mike to adjust his feelings about Donna knowing. They turned the TV down until it was just providing background noise, as Mike told anecdotes about Harry growing up: from when Harry had first started to copy words and had sworn in front of Grammy, how Harry had always taken an interest in bugs and insects and Mike had once found a snail in Harry's underwear drawer that he considered his pet, and the time that Mike had been sick with the flu so Harry had decided to wrap toilet paper bandages around Mike's arms, legs and head. 

Harvey was relieved he had told Mike, and knew that eventually they would have to deal with it again but for now it was okay. At the very least, Harvey knew they had to be honest with each other now, if Mike had a little four year old boy to account for. Harvey felt such a warmth in spending time with Mike and Harry that he wasn't used to, and found himself wanting to call Marcus and the kids, and spend time with them too. But there was something about Mike and Harry that relaxed him, made him lose the office persona he had spent so long building. 

Harvey found himself acting of his own accord and placing his hand back on Mike's shoulder as they faced each other on the couch, talking and laughing and yawning. The glow of the table lamp cast half of Mike's face into shadow but Harvey could see the smile on his lips, as he talked about Harry's time growing up, and all of a sudden he was overwhelmed. 

Harvey kissed Mike. It was soft, and chaste, and Harvey's stomach wound up in knots as he done it. Mike's hand that had been resting on the sofa between he and Harvey moved to his knee, and Mike's lips softened for a moment before he pulled back. 

“I-” he said, and Harvey knew it was coming, “I can't.” 

And despite Mike saying those words, he didn't move back any further than the few inches he had put between them, and his hand was still on his knee and those blue eyes were still boring into his own and Harvey couldn't look away.

It felt like an eternity that neither of them moved for. There had been a flicker of hope in Harvey's mind when Mike had moved against him, and suddenly the idea of rejection that hadn't even crossed his mind was crashing through his brain. Harvey moved back, and gently wrapped his fingers around Mike's wrist, whose eyes widened and he immediately moved his hand back as if he hadn't even been aware it had been resting on Harvey's leg in the first place. 

Mike opened his mouth as if he was about to say something, but Harvey waited and nothing came, so he stood and looked down at Mike who sat frozen. 

“I should go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, for all the kind and positive comments you have been leaving. It makes everything feel so worth while, and I'm infinitely glad that you're enjoying it so far.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry that this has taken so long to write - work got in the way like never before. I hope you like this chapter, it's a bit of a bridge to the angsty peak.

Mike wanted Monday never to arrive. He knew it was childish – more childish than Harry not wanting to wear a hat in the winter, or to pick the skin off of grapes or to draw on the wallpaper and try to hide it. 

He had no idea what he was going to say to Harvey, or what Harvey was going to say to him. Just as much, he worried what he would say and had no way to tell what ridiculous words would spill out of his mouth. He spent the rest of the weekend worrying away, and then convincing himself not to worry and working himself into knots over the issue. 

Luckily, the little ball of energy that was Harry was there to keep him entertained through Sunday. They took a walk through the park, and Harry who was desperate to join a local soccer team, pleaded with Mike to bring a ball to kick around. Mike felt his chest free up a little as they ran over the grass and he watched Harry's cheeks grow rosy as they played. He remembered why he needed to keep a level head over what had happened: not only was he Harvey's associate but he was Harry's father and ultimately, he had to keep his little boy as happy as possible. 

He stood watching Harry run back to him, messily kicking the ball in front of him and he let out a sigh he felt he'd been holding in from the moment Harvey had left. He couldn't bring himself to call Harvey out on the kiss, but he could bring himself to deal with the fact that he had to move on, for the sake of Harry at the very least. 

As soon as he set foot in the office on Monday morning, his resolve crumbled. He could feel his heart thumping in his throat and everything felt tight. He didn't know if Harvey was going to confront or ignore the situation and he couldn't work out which would be the worse outcome. 

He settled himself down in his cubicle, and found a large pile of briefs on the desk beside his computer. The post-it note on the corner that read 'done by 2' gave him his answer. He case a quick, strengthening glance at the photograph of him, Harry and Grammy last Christmas that was the wallpaper on his phone before he flipped open the first file and set himself to work. 

 

Around lunch, he couldn't take it anymore and had to venture to the break room to find coffee. He tensed his shoulders as he entered the room, expecting to walk slap bang into Harvey but instead came across the next worst thing. Donna. 

“Good weekend?” she asked, grinning a little too much for Mike's liking. 

Mike just shrugged and went to the coffee pot, wanting to be as quick as possible. He looked up when he heard the door click shut, and tried to hold in an eye roll when he saw Donna there, barricading the door. 

Mike bit the bullet. “So Harvey told me you know about Harry, and you probably know everything that happened this weekend, and I want you to know that I'm not trying to hurt Harvey, I'm trying to protect my son.” He took a breath. “It's not that I didn't want to kiss Harvey-” 

“You kissed Harvey?” Donna gasped, incredulous. “I was going to work it out of you, Harvey left the office this morning on meetings all day.” She put her hands on her hips. “Although he's in an awful mood. Now I know why.” She rolled her eyes. 

“Actually, he kissed me,” Mike said, glancing around for listening ears despite the closed door. 

Donna's face was a picture and Mike wished he had a camera. “Shut up!” 

“I thought you'd know immediately,” Mike raised his hands. 

“That's why he left this morning then,” Donna said, convinced. “So how was it?” She wiggled her eyebrows. 

“Not how you're imagining,” Mike said flatly, “I pulled away, he got scared and left. It's better if I'm single for Harry, he doesn't need to be abandoned again.” 

“Oh, Mike,” she rubbed a hand over his shoulder. “You know what has to happen.” 

“I have to talk to him,” he said, hoping she would disagree and supply another option but they both knew Harvey would avoid the situation rather than deal with his emotions head on. 

“You'll let me know how it goes?” Donna asked, finally opening the door again to let a paralegal in who had been knocking. 

“You'll probably know before I do,” Mike laughed, relieved Donna hadn't punched him over hurting Harvey's feelings. 

“Of course! I'm Donna,” she quipped over her shoulder as she left. 

 

Harvey sat alone in a restaurant, reading the paperwork he had just signed off at his meeting, and the figures before his eyes meant nothing. He had fled the office as soon as he realised Mike was in the building. 

He had spent Sunday avoiding the whole incident. That's what he had titled it in his mind: the incident. It seemed more clinical that way, and he didn't have to think about the warmth of Mike's body along his side, or the comfort of his home or the tiny intimate thrill of the kiss that broke too soon.

Despite trying not to think about it, he had actually done little else. He hadn't been attracted to a guy in a while, had found only the odd man in his bed over the past few years, but it was more to do with Mike than his gender. Harvey had tried and tried to pin point the moment he had started to feel something for Mike, but he couldn't. It was a gradual wave washing over him, from the very first meeting to the moment when Mike had put all of his trust in Harvey and revealed the existence of Harry, to spending time with Mike and Harry together that had left him wanting more. 

His phone rang, pulling him out of his thoughts. 

Mike. 

He sighed and let it ring off, tucking his phone back into his pocket. 

 

Mike heard the answer phone message kick in, and then the tone, and in that moment he didn't know what to say. He opened his mouth and the words fell out. 

“Harvey, we need to talk about what happened. I want to-” he paused. “I can't stop thinking about what happened.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More angst and arguments for Harvey and Mike, but a fruit based dilemma gets Harry in a pickle.

Harvey listened to the voice mail, eyes closed. When he heard Mike say, “I want to,” and then cut himself off, Harvey couldn't bear not knowing what Mike was about to say, and why he didn't say it at all. 

He sat on his balcony and had watched the city grow dark around him before he could bring himself to listen to the message Mike had left. He had poured himself a drink, and sat on the lounge chair looking out at the city despite the chill in the air. He couldn't move, his fingers grew stiff laced around the glass and his eyes tired watching the twinkling lights displayed before him but he sat there, holding his breath before letting it out in uneven puffs. 

Harvey hadn't felt like this in a long time. It wasn't the sadness and grief he had felt when his father had died, or the raging anger he had felt a lifetime ago when he saw his mother betray his family with another man; instead there was a feeling of melancholy settling over him. A mixture of sadness and longing and frustration that he had no idea what to do with. 

He leaned back in his chair, finally releasing his grip on the glass and settling it on the low table beside him. The sky above him wasn't quite black yet, but a cool blue that was speckled with the first stars of the night. He let his mind wander for the first time since he had left Mike's apartment, and wondered what would have happened had Mike not muttered against his lips and had kissed him back instead. 

Harvey didn't even want to fantasize, knew it would hurt more ultimately but he imagined that had he kept kissing Mike, he would have moved his hands up under his shirt and felt his torso, would have pushed him into the sofa and moved onto his neck. He thought about how he would have taken his time, and enjoyed himself, but also how he would have wanted Mike to feel good. He would have wanted to spend time exploring inches of skin, and those lips and those hands. Harvey imagined Mike inviting him to stay the night and his heart fluttered against his will. He understood why Mike couldn't do that, couldn't let himself go because of Harry but it was hard not to want once he had had a little, and now he wanted a lot. 

He suddenly wanted to take action instead of sitting there alone. Mike probably hated him for what he did, but Harvey needed to move on. That's what he did, as Harvey Specter, best god damn closer in the city, if he took a fall he was up and at them the very next moment. He texted Mike because hell, he couldn't hear that voice right now. 

"Don't go to work tomorrow morning, come here. We can talk."

Before Harvey had even put his phone down, it buzzed in his hand. 

"Mutual ground, Harvey. Not your place and not your office."

Harvey's mouth turned down at the tone of the message, he realised it was just mimicking his own but he wasn't used to it from Mike. Mike was a big fan of emojis and symbols and quotes in his texts, despite Harvey's gripes. This was the polar opposite and Harvey had to fix it. Either to return their relationship to what it was or to get rid of it altogether. God knows he couldn't spend every night out on his balcony thinking about, or rather pining about, his fraud of an associate. 

He fired a text back: 

"Fine. Coffee at Tony's. 9 o'clock. Remember where it is?"

A stupid question, he thought, but he had already sent it and he knew Mike would think he was trying to goad him. He wasn't, honestly, but he was in an awful mood and a little part of him felt better if Mike was too. 

His phone buzzed with a reply that made the corners of his mouth turn down. 

"Of course. Make it 8, I want to be at the office as soon as I can. Louis has a lot of work for me."

Harvey got up and made his way inside, turning his phone off and tossing it onto the kitchen counter before trudging into his bedroom and slamming his bedroom door, even though there was nobody there to hear it. 

 

“Baby, come on,” Mike said, rushing around the apartment to get Harry ready to leave for the day. Harry was currently sitting on his bed screaming because he didn't know what he wanted to take for his break time snack. 

Mike eventually managed to tie his tie and step into his shoes before going to Harry's room and kneeling down in front of him. “What exactly is the problem?” 

“I want strawberries but last time I took strawberries-” Harry paused to sniff and slam his little fists on the bed, “They were all mushy and watery by the time break came!” 

“So-” Mike said, stroking Harry's arm in an attempt to calm him down, “Don't take strawberries today, we can have them tonight after dinner and they'll be as fresh as you like. Take an orange instead, Mrs Collins will help you cut it up if you ask nicely.” 

“But what if I don't want an orange when break time comes,” Harry sniffled, eyes huge and Mike sighed, wishing his own problems were this simple. 

“How about, and this is a crazy idea so hold on,” Mike said, using his best story telling surprise voice, “you take an orange and two of those cookies Grammy made? You can have whichever takes your fancy when break time rolls around.” Mike paused, trying to gauge the reaction on his little boy's face. “You could even have the one left over at lunch! How does that sound?” 

“Good,” Harry nodded, tearfully, tugging on the edge of his jumper. 

“Good,” Mike repeated, helping Harry off the bed and leading him to the kitchen. “I'll pack your bag then while you get your coat on okay? Put your hat on, it's to be cold today!” He called, as Harry walked down the hall. 

 

Mike dropped Harry off at day care fifteen minutes later, where they had an early breakfast club so that parents could get off to work. Mike bent down to unzip Harry's coat, who leaned against him as he did so. 

“What's up, buddy?” Mike asked, pulling Harry against him into a cuddle.

“Why are you leaving so early today?” 

“I leave early all the time,” Mike said, kissing Harry's forehead. 

“It's earlier today,” Harry pouted, not letting go of Mike's shoulders. 

“Ah-” Mike said, “I have to go and have some coffee with Harvey this morning.” 

“Aw, I wanted to see Harvey!” Harry said, his bottom lip poking out as he frowned. 

“Nah, buddy, he'll be grumpy today,” Mike sighed, stroking Harry's cheek lightly to get him to look up. 

“Okay,” Harry said, scuffing the toe of his shoe against the floor. “Tell him hi!” He hugged Mike again. “I love you, daddy.” 

“Love you too, baby,” Mike whispered, fixing his collar, which Harry winced away from as he spotted one of his friends eating toast at a nearby table and he ran to join him. 

Mike smiled at one of the teaching assistants who came to collect Harry's jacket and bag. “He'll be fine,” she said, reassuring Mike after watching their exchange. “You know the breakfast club is more popular than you think.” 

“I just think I should be able to have breakfast with my own kid.” 

“I know,” she nodded, “But that's the way the cookie crumbles,” she smiled and Mike could see why the kids loved her. 

Mike grinned. “Screws fall out all the time, the world's an imperfect place.” 

She tilted her head at him and frowned. 

“The Breakfast Club?” he asked, laughing. “The film?” 

“Oh!” she laughed. “It's too early in the morning for this. You're too smart for 8am.” 

Mike laughed and said his goodbyes, stepping out of the building and hailing a cab. The lightness he had just felt in the warm and welcoming daycare melted away and was replaced with dread as he headed to meet Harvey. 

 

Harvey was already seated at a table in the corner when Mike pushed the door to the coffee shop open. The old bell dinged above his head and he swore, not wanting to draw attention to the fact he was late. 

He dumped his bag and coat on a chair and then sat down across from Harvey, who had a mug of coffee sitting in front of him and cutlery, which led Mike to think he was planning to eat. A sting pulled at his heart at the memory of last time they were there, when Harvey had put a cup of coffee in front of him and there had been this warmth that had filled him without explanation. Now, it was cold and Harvey wasn't quite looking at him and he had to get his own damn coffee. 

“Are...” Mike said, at a bit of a loss. “Are you eating?” 

Harvey nodded. “Eggs Benedict.” 

“Okay,” Mike mumbled and went to order his own meal. He chose waffles and pancakes and syrup and an extra large vanilla latte, because if he was going to argue with Harvey, he was going to do it on a full stomach. 

He went back to the table, coffee and cutlery in hand and sat down across from Harvey, who was studiously stirring his coffee. 

“Harry says hello,” Mike said tentatively, because he didn't know how to start. “He was upset he couldn't come too today.” 

“Mm,” Harvey said, finally looking up at Mike. “You'll have to say hello back when you get home tonight.” A shadow of a smile crossed his face. 

Mike nodded. “I will.” 

“You said you wanted this over and done with,” Harvey cleared his throat. “So, we might as well-” he trailed off and gestured to Mike as if he was meant to take over. 

“Yeah,” Mike sighed, pausing at a waiter approached with Harvey's food, and telling him his would be there momentarily. “I'm sorry things ended the way they did the other night.” 

“Right,” Harvey said tightly as he busied himself with salt and pepper. 

“Harvey,” Mike sipped his coffee, surprised at how nervous he was. “You know we can't do this.” 

“Uh huh,” Harvey put a forkful of food in his mouth and chewed slowly. He swallowed, holding Mike's gaze. “We established that the other night.” 

Mike's food arrived and he looked away rather than hold Harvey's stony glare. They were quiet for a few minutes as they both ate. Mike's mood was sliding downhill dealing with Harvey's sharp answers, he put a mouthful of delicious bacon mopped up in syrup in his mouth but nearly spat it out at Harvey's words. 

“So this is what's going to happen,” Harvey said, settling his knife and fork down on the edges of his plate and squaring his shoulders. Mike could practically see him getting into closer mode. “We're going to get over it and pretend it never happened. We will go to work like normal, you'll stop thinking you can do work for Louis all the time and come and do your proper work for me-” 

Mike's mouth opened in indignation but Harvey cut over him. “We will re-establish our professional relationship, we'll close every deal, we'll raise our billables and that will be that. Okay?” he raised an eyebrow and then dug back into his food. 

“Are you fucking joking me? I didn't realise this was a business negotiation," Mike spat, setting down his coffee mug a little too hard it threatened to splash onto the table. “Harvey, you can't close me. I'm not a client whose about to go bust and needs the great Harvey Specter's help.” He rolled his eyes as Harvey tried to but in. “I'm not going to court or a deposition, I don't need your fucking solution.” 

“So what exactly is your solution?” Harvey said in a vicious whisper, aware that the tables around them were filling up. 

“That we talk, like the adults we are, about what happened,” Mike said, “and god forbid, Harvey, we talk about how we feel.” 

Harvey shut down in front of Mike, and Mike couldn't help but be reminded of Harry gearing up for a temper tantrum. Harvey's hands closed into fists on the table, which he quickly pulled to his sides and his jaw set tight. This wasn't the Harvey that Mike saw when they were going into battle at court or with a difficult client, this was a different, human Harvey and Mike had no idea what to expect next. 

“How I feel?” Harvey asked, his eyes dark. “I feel like that I got a glimpse into-” he rolled his eyes at his own words and fell silent for a second. Mike waited. “For a moment I saw what I could never, will never have.” 

Mike already knew that answer but the words were falling heavily out of his mouth. “Saw what, Harvey?”

Harvey's mouth shut tight and Mike thinks he isn't going to speak again. He looks down at his hands and hears Harvey talk again. 

“I saw... damn it,” Harvey sighed, running his hands over his face. “I felt like it was so... right for me to be there with you, and with Harry.” He doesn't look at Mike. “It was just a moment,” he said dismissively and the little spark of hope that had been building in Mike's mind was extinguished. 

Their eyes met and suddenly, Harvey couldn't do it anymore. He stood abruptly from the table and felt himself move, feeling robotic. “I, I can't do this just now, I have back to back depositions today,” Harvey said, with a rough cough. “I better get back to the office, and so should you.” Despite his words, Harvey propelled himself out of the coffee shop without waiting, and without looking back. 

Harvey let out a groan as soon as the cool air hit him. He felt sick. He started to walk away from the coffee shop in the direction of the office. No way in hell would he be able to stand still and wait for Ray without looking back into the window of the café and seeing Mike there alone. He walked solidly for five minutes before stopping. He couldn't be at the office today, couldn't face Mike and the thought of them meeting made him feel worse. Guilt twisted inside him as he turned sharply in the other direction and walked away. 

Mike sat alone at the table, his limbs feeling too heavy to move. After a long time, he managed to get to the office, ignoring the paralegal who asked him to hold the lift, and the associate who told him Louis was looking for him. He felt like stone. He felt numb. He saw Rachel and swiftly hid out of sight because he knew she would read him like a book. He made the mistake of walking past Harvey's office. When he saw the empty chair, he felt even worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Your comments have been amazing, each and every comment and kudos is so appreciated.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You shouldn't pick scabs, they heal quicker if you don't. But who can truly resist?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long. Guess who sucks with deadlines?

Time passed and Mike felt it harder and harder to recover what he and Harvey had before the argument. He wondered if it would ever get back to normal. Everything had changed, the warmth and humour he had grown used to had been replaced by a desolate coolness, arriving in the form of dated and labelled tasks on his desk, folders delivered by Donna, and the answer phone whenever he called. 

The conversations they did have were short and clipped and lifeless. Mike found himself missing what they used to share, missing Harvey's sarcasm, and the inside jokes they slowly build from the ground up. He missed Harvey stealing his coffee, and fixing his tie, and most of all he missed that smile that he rarely saw. 

Mike spent hours agonising over when he could have changed things, usually when he was collapsed on the sofa after putting Harry to bed in the evenings. Could he have saved their working relationship after stopping the kiss? Could he salvage it now? Mike found himself growing impatient with Harvey, that even when they attended meetings together, Harvey would disappear as soon as he could and the façade would fall all over again. 

A week later, nothing had changed and Mike sat on the floor with Harry on a Tuesday evening. He watched his son scramble across the floor in their game of cards, and the sight of red on Harry's elbow caught his eye. 

“You've been picking at that, haven't you?” Mike said, pulling Harry towards him and examining the scab Harry had earned himself after tumbling off of a swing at the park. 

Harry huffed. 

“It'll heal quicker if you leave it alone,” Mike said, and pushed the thought of Harvey to the back of his mind as the words left his mouth. 

“But it itches,” Harry protested, crinkling his nose. 

Mike laughed and pulled Harry closer, settling him in a cuddle that he needed just as much as Harry did. 

 

Mike swallowed his pride the next morning along with a bitter coffee as he walked into the office. He headed straight to Harvey's office, where he was sitting there, already at his laptop. A paper lay open next to him, a coffee and cinnamon roll at his hand. 

Donna stood up to say something but Mike just tightly shook his head and she nodded, understanding. She had grown annoyed by their argument, sick of the tension and even more so, sick of having to play messenger of work to Mike since Harvey had decided to seek sanctuary in his office. 

He knocked once and entered, looking more confident than he felt. “Right,” he said, and Harvey finally looked up.

Mike sighed. Harvey looked so tired. 

“Ready to rip off the band aid and talk about this?” 

To Mike's surprise, who was expecting obtuse answers and petulance, Harvey just nodded, closing his laptop and leaning back in his chair. 

“So,” Mike said, coming to sit in one of the chairs in front of Harvey's desk. “I'm sorry that we didn't do this sooner, I'm sorry that the...” he turned to look over his shoulder, “kiss didn't go as, um, planned.” 

Harvey groaned. “Oh my god, shut up,” he ran his hands over his face. “Don't approach this like a parent for Christ's sake.” 

“What?” 

“Don't do that. I'm sorry this, I'm sorry that, here's how we're going to make it better-” 

“You are such a child,” Mike said, laughing under his breath. 

Without knowing, he felt himself relax, just a little. And suddenly they were miles back into their relationship; it wasn't back to normal, but it was better. Harvey's eyes looked warmer than they had in a long time and Mike suddenly felt like he could speak his mind again without Harvey's voice shooting a poison dart every time he opened his mouth. 

They were quiet for a long moment, relaxing very slowly after being wound tight and tense for so long. Harvey let out a long sigh and Mike watched the tension leech from his shoulders as he leaned back.

“I'm sorry too,” Harvey said quietly. 

“Yeah?” 

Harvey nodded. “Yeah. I guess I could have handled it better.” 

The intercom buzzed, disturbing the quiet. “Could have handled it better?” Donna's voice came like an omnipresent judge. “Harvey, you were-” Harvey clicked the intercom off. Donna rolled her eyes through the glass. 

“Take an early night tonight,” Harvey said, lifting his coffee again. “We have that merger meeting at 3 but once that's done, feel free to pack up.” 

“Oh,” Mike said, getting up and shouldering his back. “Okay,” he turned to go. “Harvey, I'm glad we... you know.” 

“I know,” Harvey nodded, opening his laptop. “Get to work or that kid won't see you before midnight.” 

 

Harry squealed with delight as Mike opened Jenny's door at five o'clock – an unheard of occurrence since Mike's workload had increased. “You're home!” Harry shouted, swinging his arms around Mike's neck. “We're baking!”

“Are we?” Mike asked, carrying Harry into the kitchen and settling Harry on the only counter he could see not covered in flour. Jenny stood in the kitchen in a navy apron over he clothes, but she had flour on her nose and Harry had chocolate at the corners of his mouth. 

“Yeah!” Harry said, winding a hand in Mike's tie. 

“Chocolate fudge cake,” Jenny said, going back to her mixing bowl. “Why don't you go get your drawings you did today to show Daddy?” she said, but then shook her head. “But first, young man, you get straight to that bathroom and wash those face and hands.” 

Harry stomped off down the corridor. 

“Soap and warm water!” Mike called after him. 

“How was work?” Jenny asked, handing Mike a glass of water. 

“I think Harvey's oath of silence ended today.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Mhm,” Mike took a long drink from his water. 

“What, you aren't gonna give me the office gossip?” she laughed, piling fudge icing onto the cake that stood lop-sided yet delicious looking on a cooling rack. 

Harry came back, pictures in hand, and chocolate still smeared on one cheek. “Not now,” Mike mouthed at Jenny, as he took the pictures and made all the right sounds as Harry explained that he had drawn how he think aliens look on the moon. 

 

Mike lay in bed that night, feeling lighter than he had since Harvey had left the apartment in a panic after breaking their kiss. He could hear Harry turning over in his bed next door, and let himself finally think about falling asleep. 

His phone buzzed as he turned over, punching his pillow a couple of times to get it as comfortable as he liked. 

It was Harvey:

Are you still going to Louis's party? It's next week.

Mike groaned. He hadn't replied to the invite, but had discussed it with Jenny, who was happy to have Harry for the night should he want to go. He kind of did, kind of wanted to spend a night without finger paints or bubble bath or bendy straws. He wanted to spend time with Harvey without files piled up around them, but in the back of his mind was worry. 

He tapped out a reply and quickly put his phone on silent, resolutely turning over and turning off the lamp. He would deal with it in the morning. The text had read: 

I think so. Couldn't let you go alone, could I?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Your comments and support and love are so amazing as ever.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike hates putting on a tux, Harry hates choosing toys. Harvey hates waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to include Louis's big birthday bash in this but then I got all caught up in writing dialogue between these three!

The evening of Louis's party, Mike found himself unwilling to move off of the sofa where he was sprawled with Harry. They still had to pack his little overnight bag, Mike had to get dressed from his old t-shirt and pyjama pants and Harry had to pick which stuffed toy was coming to stay the night at Jenny's. 

There was a tap at the door. Mike nudged Harry off of him, who barely looked up from the lego they had been lazily building for a few hours. Mike opened the door and let out a noise even he didn't recognise when he saw Harvey standing there in his tux. 

“I thought we were meeting at the hotel,” Mike said, suddenly self conscious of the state of his own clothes. 

“And somehow I knew that would never happen,” Harvey said, moving in to the apartment, “if I didn't come and herd you out of here.” 

Mike was about to reply, but naturally Harvey had timed his entrance so that Mike had no time for a come back as Harry realised who had arrived. 

“Harvey!” Harry tumbled off of the couch, blanket catching around his legs. “Harvey!” he repeated, rushing forwards and throwing his tiny arms around Harvey's legs. 

Mike held his breath, as always, waiting for Harvey to snap but, again as always, it didn't come. Harvey instead picked up the little boy and settled him on his hip. “Hey, buddy,” Harvey said, grin as genuine and bright as Mike could ever wish for. 

“Hey!” Harry beamed back, planting a kiss on Harvey's cheek. “I'm going to have a sleep over tonight?” 

“Where?” Harvey asked, widening his eyes.

“Jenny's!” Harry replied, settling his hand on Harvey's collar and Mike's heart ached seeing the familiar, clingy gesture used on someone other than him. 

“Only the best for you, huh?” Harvey asked, “Have you got your bags packed?” 

“Nu-uh,” Harry shook his head. “Daddy put out the clothes on my bed, I just have to pick pyjamas and my teddy and my bed time story.” 

“Oh I see,” Harvey said, nodding. 

Mike felt stunned while he watched his whole conversation, watched his kid lean into Harvey's side, watched Harvey adjust into child friendly mode and be completely... adorable. He saw the office façades dropping as quickly as they could be raised walking into a room, and he found himself watching like he was watching his favourite TV show, desperate to see what would happen next. 

He was roused as he felt two pairs of eyes on him, and Harvey turned his head to Harry to whisper, “I think Daddy was daydreaming, huh?” to which Harry giggled and nodded, reaching out to wave his hands in front of Mike's face. 

Mike shook his head slightly and grinned back. “We should get you ready to go, champ. Jenny will be here to pick you up in-” he checked his watch, “sh- sugar, fifteen minutes!” Mike dashed out of the room at his words, into Harry's room to get packing started. 

Harry's face had morphed comically into shock. “I think Daddy was about to say a naughty word.” 

Harvey laughed, letting Harry down to the ground and moving to the sofa. “I think you're right, Harry.” He watched as Harry climbed onto the sofa beside him. 

“Where are you and Daddy going tonight?” 

“To a birthday party,” Harvey said, “For someone we work with.” 

“Oh,” Harry nodded. “You have to dress up?” He patted Harvey's sleeve. 

“Mhm, gotta look sharp.” 

Harry crinkled his nose up and Harvey laughed again. He himself had hated the idea of wearing a bow tie when he was a kid. 

 

Mike finished packing ten minutes later, having brought out two pairs of pyjamas for Harry to choose from, and after a dilemma, the dinosaur ones had been tucked into his bag safely. The BFG had been put in his bag too, a new book for Harry, and one of Mike's childhood favourites. 

“Which teddy are we taking?” Mike asked, sitting on Harry's bed and picking up a few of Harry's favourites. 

“I don't know,” Harry said, standing in the middle of the room. 

“Come on, buddy, let's make a choice,” Mike said, checking his watch again. 

“What about the penguin?” Came Harvey's voice from where he was now leaning against the door frame to Harry's room. “He looks cool.” 

Harry turned around to face Harvey. “He's called Gus,” he said seriously. 

“Hey,” Mike said, getting to kneel on the floor beside Harry. “Don't you think he looks like Harvey in his tuxedo?” he said in a stage whisper into Harry's ear. “Black jacket, white shirt?” 

Harry started to giggle, hiding his face from Harvey who was standing there in complete mock anger. 

“If only he had a yellow beak just like Gus here,” Mike said, and Harry collapsed into laughter and wouldn't even dare to lay his eyes on Harvey. Mike grinned and took the penguin, slipping it into the handles of the bag and doing one last check. 

 

They were interrupted by a knock at the door and a call of, “Hello!” 

“Jenny!” Harry squealed, running to the door. 

“Hi, baby,” she said, bending down and wrapping him in a huge hug. “You okay?”

“Yep!” he jumped about, “Harvey's here!” 

Jenny straightened up, “The elusive Harvey,” she smirked, looking to where Harvey was standing looking as nonchalant and relaxed as ever.

“The one and only,” he replied, raising an eyebrow. 

“Okay,” Mike said, if only to say something to get rid of the silence. “I think we've got everything here,” he said, handing Harry's bag over to Jenny. “There's pyjamas, change of clothes, extra underpan-” 

“We'll be fine,” Jenny soothed, taking the bag and swinging it over her shoulder. “Say your goodbyes, baby,” she said, tapping Harry on the shoulder. 

“Bye Daddy,” Harry said, throwing himself into Mike's arms. “Please come back tomorrow,” he buried his face in Mike's neck. 

“You think I won't?” he asked, a slight laugh escaping him. 

“What if you never come get me?” 

“Oh, don't be silly,” Mike said, rubbing the back of Harry's head. “You know we're stuck together for life, champ.” He kissed Harry's hair. “You know Jen has my number, you know you can call if you need me, if you want to say goodnight, anything.” He squeezed him tight. “I'll be back with you by lunch tomorrow, okay?” 

“Okay,” Harry said, nodding. He turned to go to the door where Jenny was standing before turning quickly and barrelling past Mike to where Harvey was standing. 

Harvey bent down to be on Harry's level and Harry quickly piled in for a hug. “Bye Harvey,” he said quietly. 

“Bye Harry,” he repeated back, “I'll get Daddy back to you tomorrow.” 

“You better,” Harry said, leaning back to make eye contact with him. Harvey chuckled and ruffled Harry's hair, which made him look even more indignant and adorable at the same time. 

 

Twenty minutes later, Harvey was seated on Mike's couch, listening to Mike grumble about putting on a tux and having to do his hair. He leaned back, feeling relaxed and even kind of, a little bit, looking forwards to the evening ahead. 

It had been a long time since he and Mike had spent time together on something other than work, and the little time he had been in the apartment that evening made him feel more at home than when he was in his own condo. 

“I still can't do it,” Mike said, coming out in his full outfit apart from the bow tie, which lay draped around his neck. 

Harvey sighed, if only to hide his smile as he stood up. 

“You're a father, and a genius,” he said, taking the bow tie in his hands, “you work at one of the most prestigious law firms in the country and yet, you can't tie a bow tie.” Harvey shook his head as he focused on tying the tie – not on the way his knuckles were grazing the underside of Mike's jaw as he moved his hands. 

“You're ready,” Harvey said, finally dropping his hands and stepping back, looking at Mike from head to toe, totally not checking him out. 

“I suppose,” Mike sighed, pocketing his wallet and keys as they moved into the hall. 

“Lighten up,” Harvey laughed, holding the door open for Mike. 

“You're gonna have to buy me a couple of drinks before that happens,” Mike said, as he locked up and they started down the stairs together. 

Harvey was quiet for a moment before he looked at Mike sidelong. “First time you've left him overnight?” 

“First time in a long time, yeah,” Mike replied, rubbing a hand over his face.

“You'll be fine,” Harvey smiled as they left the building, gesturing to Ray who was leaning against the car parked outside. “Let's go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
